In a known copper vapour laser, copper metal is distributed along the length of a discharge tube and is heated by a discharge or discharges within the tube to produce copper vapour. The discharge energy also acts to produce a population inversion and achieve laser action. The operating temperatures of such a laser are typically around 1500.degree. C., requiring a considerable amount of thermal insulation around the discharge tube.